Under The Surface
by galindapopular
Summary: Sequel to Scratch The Surface: Caroline and Richie Vanderbilt try to navigate various states of adolescence while dealing with the residue of their parent's past problems.
1. Cara Jack Richie and The Way Things Are

**Summary: Caroline and Richie Vanderbilt try to find their way through various stages of adolescence while dealing with the residue of their parent's past problems.**

**Author's Note: I deliver on my promises, never say that I don't. I have a very clear idea of where I want this to go, so I hope you enjoy it! If you didn't read "Scratch the Surface" before this, I suggest you do, else you be completely lost.**

* * *

**Under The Surface**

**Chapter 1: Cara, Jack, Richie, and the way things are**

Caroline Vanderbilt, age 16, sat tapping her pencil against a desk waiting for the bell to ring. She was exhausted and ready to go home for the weekend. She was just starting her junior year at The Eden Hall Academy. She always went home for weekends.

"Cara," Her best friend Pamela Curtis leaned forward, "Did you see Jeremy Paulis looking at you today at lunch?"

"Duh," She laughed, and tossed her long blonde hair behind her. She was playing it cool, but she actually was completely psyched that Jeremy liked her. He was a senior and completely hot.

"Are you going to," Pam leaned forward, "You know, with him this weekend."

"I'm not that easy," Caroline said. She wasn't. She wasn't exactly hermetically sealed either. But she wouldn't just sleep with some guy, no matter how hot and senior he might be. Pam giggled. "Maybe next weekend." The bell rang. Finally!

"Caroline," Mr. Tierney, her English teacher and her moderator at the school paper, called her name, "Can I speak to you for a minute please."

"Have fun!" Pam giggled. Mr. Tierney was definitely the kind of teacher you wanted to keep you after class. He was young, and really, really good looking. Pretty much everyone had crushes on him. Those harmless crushes that teenage girls get on cute, fun, young teachers.

"Hey, Mr. T," Cara walked up. "What's up?"

"I have amazing news for you Ace," He winked, she was the star of the school paper, so he'd started calling her Ace, "You have been offered an internship at a magazine."

"For real?" She squealed.

"Yeah," He laughed, "St. Clair? Have you heard of it?" She sighed, had she heard of it? St. Clair was probably one of the biggest things that you didn't talk about in her family. "Is that a problem?"

"No of course not," Caroline shook her head, except that her father had almost had an affair with the magazine's CEO and founder, and it had caused her parents to separate for months and for him to drop out of her life completely for that time. But whatever, no problem.

"Well, if you'd just get this paperwork to your parents, we can get it all squared away," He smiled. She nodded and took the folder from him. "Congratulations Cara, this is a huge deal."

"Oh you have no idea," She laughed on her way out. She went to her locker.

"Hey Vanderbilt," She stopped seeing Jeremy.

"Hey," She smiled coyly at him.

"So, are you going to be at that party this weekend?" She had no idea what party he was talking about, but he didn't need to know that.

"Maybe," She shrugged, "I haven't made any plans yet." Actually she had planned on curling up on the couch with her super old golden retriever Ducky and an Audrey Hepburn movie, but making out with Jeremy Paulis wasn't a bad option either.

"Cool," He smiled, "You go home on weekends right?"

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Need someone to walk you out?" He said. She shrugged and they walked down the grounds to the driveway. As they did they talked, mostly him going on about how awesome the party would be, and how it was never a party without her and her continuing to be coy and mysterious.

"Hey angel!" She smiled seeing a tall older man standing out by a car.

"Daddy!" She squealed and hugged him. He picked her up.

"Oh I missed you baby," Scooter smiled.

"Hey Mr. Vanderbilt," Jeremy walked over and shook his hand.

"Jeremy," He nodded, "How's the team look this year?"

"Fantastic as usual," Jeremy smiled his charming smile. Caroline couldn't help but blush. Jeremy was goalie of the hockey team, the same hockey team that her parents had met and fallen in love fighting over, and that they'd both played goalie for oddly enough. "I hope you don't mind if I come over and take Caroline out this weekend." Scooter raised his eyebrows. That he did mind. He didn't like any boys sniffing around his precious baby girl, especially not boys who reminded him so much of himself as a teenager.

"Jeremy's trying to talk me out of my quiet weekend at home," Caroline laughed, "We should go," She said, looking behind her and seeing Jack Germaine coming. The last thing she needed was fourteen year old, totally smitten with her Jack scaring Jeremy off. "Daddy, please?"

"Oh there's Jack!" Scooter said and waved, too late, "Jacky!" He shouted. Jack smiled and jogged over.

"Hey Scooter," Jack smiled, "Cara," He frowned, "Paulis."

"Germaine," Jeremy nodded coldly. "I should head back. Good to see you, Cara, I'll call you." He smiled and walked away.

"What'd you think Jacky, should we let that guy take Caroline out?" Scooter asked him. She glared at Jack in a way that said, "I will make you eat dirt again if you blow this for me freak."

"He's a good guy," Jack nodded. "Hell of a goalie, know you like that in your family." Caroline smiled at him gratefully. "See you at dinner on Sunday."

"Bye Jack," Cara kissed him gently on the cheek as he walked away. They had weekly dinners with the Germaines, and Caroline's godfather Rick Riley. They were almost always eventful. She heard him mumble something that she couldn't quite make out. As he walked off Scooter looked at her and sighed. "What?" She said.

"Don't what me young lady!" He shook his head, "You know exactly what." She groaned and got in the car.

* * *

Julie Gaffney Vanderbilt stared at a picture of her two children and sighed. It was an old old picture Caroline was about eight, making Richie about four. She had no idea where the time had gone. She glanced over to the door and saw Caroline's ancient golden retriever Ducky curled up by it. Every week Ducky did the same thing. She curled up and waited for Caroline to come home.

"Hey Mom," Richie came running into the house in a whirl of twelve year old energy, he dropped his back pack and headed straight for his room.

"Richard," She called stopping him in his tracks, "Not gonna fly kid. School called." He sighed and backed up. "You gotta get that temper under control. One more fight and they said you're out." Richie nodded. He'd be happy to be out of the snotty private school he went to now. But he knew that it would upset his parents. "What was it this time?"

"Usual stuff," Richie mumbled. Julie nodded. That meant that someone, probably one of Scooter's old friend's kids had said something about her. Usually that she was trash, or that she was a dirty gold digger who'd ended up trapping herself. Julie rarely felt trapped, although there were days, especially when she saw Caroline's friend's mothers. Most of them were at least ten years older than her. She was only thirty eight after all. "Am I grounded?"

"Two weeks," She nodded, "No video games and hockey practice only." Richie nodded. He was used to it by now.

* * *

Jack Germaine lay on his dorm bed staring at the ceiling. He tried to remember the exact moment that he knew he loved her and couldn't do it. It had just always been there. Caroline Vanderbilt. It hadn't really been a surprise when she'd climbed to the top of the social pyramid. She was so smart and driven, and so beautiful that it only made sense. What was unfortunate was that it brought out most of her bad qualities, which while he loved her, she had many of. Her bossiness was probably the worst. She'd _always _bossed him around. And he'd always followed her orders, because he loved her. Now they were at Eden Hall together, and she barely even cared he existed. Sure, he got more than just a passing glance from her, unlike every other underclassman guy who saw her and wanted her. He always got at least, "Hey Jack," and even the occasional hug, depending on her mood, motives and who was around. He wasn't worried about other guys, especially not the older meatheads and assholes who all talked like they knew her. To them, she was just another little girl for them to fool around with. And another flaw, she did get around. He knew she was far from some virgin queen. But he liked that she was human and flawed. But he knew that there was more to her than she let anyone see, because he'd seen it. He'd sat and watched her rub her dog's stomach for hours when Ducky had eaten something she shouldn't have and then watched her clean up the dog barf. Some letterman slut wouldn't do that. But Caroline had. That's what set her apart, that she wasn't actually the girl she pretended to be, and someday, that girl would come out, and she would love him back. He knew it.

* * *

**I decided, based on close reading of what I did with Caroline in Scratch the Surface that having her grow up into a social climbing semi bitch made sense. Review Please!  
**


	2. The Past isn't Left Behind

**Author's Note: We're rolling right along! Glad you guys like it so far. Keep those reviews coming! I give a bit of a recap in this one  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Past isn't Left Behind**

"Hey baby," Caroline leaned down as Ducky pounded her tail against the tile floor. She hugged and kissed the dog's head. One of the things she'd always been grateful for was her parents' insistence that Ducky was _hers_. It had taught her responsibility, caring for her since she was a puppy.

"Hey fart face," Richie said walking past her. She rolled her eyes. Why couldn't she have a nice older brother was like super cool and could buy her booze? Why did she get stuck with 12 year old Richie who's idea of a good time was picking up Ducky's pooh and lighting it on fire on the neighbor's doorsteps.

"Cara!" Julie ran and hugged her. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hi Mom," She said softly.

"Are you hungry?" Julie asked, "Do you want dinner?"

"No, I'm really tired," She lied, in reality she couldn't look her mother in the eye just yet. "I'm just going to go up and read a little."

"OK," Julie said and eyed Scooter as Caroline walked upstairs, "Is it OK?"

"I don't know," He shrugged, "She was really quiet the whole ride home. I think there's some kind of boy situation."

"Uh huh," Julie said, disbelieving. She knew her daughter, she didn't act like that over boys. Which meant it was something more serious, which meant that she'd go to Rick about it. Julie could always get Rick to talk.

* * *

Caroline sat on the window seat in her room and stared at the package Mr. T. had given her. Especially the cover letter.

_Dear Ms. Vanderbilt,_

_We're so excited to have you on board this year at St. Clair._

Blah blah, career building, blah blah college apps and then there it was at the bottom.

_Sincerely_

_Chloe St. Clair._

Caroline stared at the name. She wet her thumb and smeared it across, it was a real signature, not a printout. Which meant she _knew! _She had to. How many 16 year old Caroline Vanderbilts were there in Minneapolis? Ducky trotted up and jumped onto the seat at her feet.

"How do we tell them Ducky?" She whispered. She remembered once when she was 14 and they'd gone on a family trip to Disney World and she had unsuspectingly bought a copy of St. Clair because it has an actress she liked on the cover. She'd never seen her father look more guilty or her mother so upset except during the actual separation. She knew there was only one person who could really advise her here. She picked up her cell phone and scrolled through the contacts. She pressed send and waited for it to ring.

"Rick Riley," She already felt better.

"Hey Uncle Rick," She said softly.

"Cara," She could hear him smiling. "How's my star? Read that cover story last week. You're going places kid."

"Yeah," She sighed, "It's sort of about that. See, I got this amazing internship offer."

"You don't sound excited," He said, "Why aren't you excited?"

"It's at St. Clair," She whispered.

"Ohh," He exhaled, "So you told them and your mom had a nervous breakdown?"

"No," She sighed, "I haven't told them, will she be really upset?" Rick sighed. He loved Cara. He wanted to tell her that her parents would be thrilled for her. He was. But he knew that the thought of Caroline at St. Clair would break Julie's heart. Chloe St. Clair hovered above that family like a well pedigreed, stylish ghost.

"Sweetie, I don't know," He said, "But I'm super proud of you. You have to just see I think."

"I was afraid you'd say that," She groaned. He laughed. "What if it makes them split up again?"

"It won't," He assured her. "You wanna put it off until Sunday? I'll back you up."

"No," She said, "No, like you always say, like a band aid, quick and painful."

"OK, Angel," He smiled, "Good luck. Love you."

"Love you too," She said and hung up. They never said goodbye, it was part of their deal. The other part was that they were always supposed to tell each other the truth. Which was how she knew about the separation. After the Disney World incident she asked what it was about and he'd told her everything. From why she never saw her father's parent's, with the exception of her grandfather's funeral six years ago, to the fact that he'd thought he was in love with Julie. Before that, she'd never done the math, her parent's anniversary was seven months before her birthday, she was four and a half when her dad moved out, Richie was born right after she turned five. She'd hated herself for asking and she could see he hated telling her.

"Caroline?" Julie knocked on the door. "Sweetie, are you OK?"

"Yeah," She said, "Come in." Julie walked in. "Mom, I have to tell you something you might not like,"

"Oh God!" Julie gasped and sat down, "You're pregnant aren't you? I knew it was a bad idea for you to go off the pill!"

"Mom!" Caroline cut her off, "I'm not pregnant, thanks though, that that's the first place your mind went." Julie sighed in relief and then Caroline handed her the packet.

"What is this?" Julie said, scanning it her stomach lurched. "Oh, wow."

"I didn't pick the magazine!" Caroline said, "Honest!"

"Oh honey," Julie hugged her. "How do you even know,"

"I asked Rick once," She explained, "I mean, I was so little and you never talk about it, so," Julie nodded. It had never even occurred to her that Caroline would have feelings about it. What kind of a mother was she?

"Well, I'm proud of you," Julie sighed, "And as long as it doesn't interfere with school and your commitment to the paper you can absolutely do it/"

"Oh Mom, thank you!" She hugged her. Julie made a mental note to a have a _long _talk with Rick.

"So," Scooter said as Julie descended the stairs.

"She's not pregnant," Julie shrugged going into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water.

"That's good right?" He said, confused, "We like our 16 year old daughter not pregnant."

"She has an internship," She said, he nodded, again not seeing the negative. "At St. Clair."

"Oh," He said softly. "Well, good for her."

"That's it?" She looked at him. "That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say Julie?" He said sharply, "I can't spend the rest of my life apologizing for something that happened 12 years ago!"

"That woman is going to be mentoring our daughter!' Julie said, now nearly hysterical.

"Chloe probably won't even see Caroline," He shook his head, "She'll be an intern, getting coffee and making copies." He saw Julie close her eyes and press her lips into her mouth. He walked over and put his arms around her. "It could be worse."

"How?" She sighed, looking up at him, "How could it possibly be worse?"

"My mother could be involved," He shrugged.

* * *

"Hey freshman," Jack turned around at dinner. He wasn't in the mood for hazing tonight, not that he ever was. But it was Jeremy Paulis who was talking. "Its Jack right?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "What do you want?"

"How well do you know Caroline Vanderbilt?" Jeremy asked. Jack smiled. He'd been waiting for this.

"Pretty well," Jack shrugged, "Our moms are best friends, my mom's her godmother." Jeremy nodded. "Why?"

"I can't figure her out," Jeremy shrugged, "It's kind of hot, but really annoying so if you could help me out," Jack wanted to laugh, like he was going to help Jeremy Paulis get Cara's underwear off. "I know she's on the paper."

"Yeah, she wants to be a journalist in New York," Jack nodded, wait that was the truth, but when it came to Caroline, well, once he started talking about her, he just couldn't stop "Um, she's got this dog, that she's obsessed with."

"Dog?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, a golden retriever," Jack said, "Named Ducky."

"Like the Ducks," Jeremy said with some understanding. Jack nodded. "She talks about her mom a lot."

"Yeah she and Julie are really close," Jack said, "But she totally adores her dad. Not in like a creepy daddy's girl kind of way, just," He stopped, he knew he needed to. Caroline wouldn't want Jeremy to know about the separation and her subsequent lifetime clinginess to Scooter. "She just really cares about her family."

* * *

"RICHIE YOU TWERP!" Caroline shouted from her room. "Where the hell is my black cashmere sweater?" She stomped into his.

"Why would I take your sweater?" He raised his eyebrows. She looked at him.

"It's my favorite and I have a date with Jeremy Paulis tomorrow and you better give it to me NOW!" She stomped. Jeremy had called and asked if she needed a ride to James Walker's, where the weekend party was being held.

"God, you're such a brat sometimes," He said, "I don't have it."

"Ugh!" She yelled and stomped back into her room, where her entire wardrobe it seemed had been turned onto the floor. She picked up a simple black dress and held it against her body. She balanced it under her chin and then turned he blonde hair up to the a twist. She smiled letting it fall down her back and dropping the dress. She picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" Pam said answering hers.

"Is a little black dress too formal for tomorrow night?" Cara fell back onto her bed.

"Not if we both get dressed up!" Pam squealed, "Oh it'll be perfect. How are you getting there?"

"Jeremy's picking me up," She squeaked.

"You two are going to look so amazing together!" Pam sighed, Caroline could hear the jealousy in her voice. She'd met Pamela in sixth grade where they'd bonded over the fact that neither of their mother's let them wear makeup to school and they'd been best friends ever since. "I mean, you could have come out of a Ralph Lauren catalogue together." Caroline smiled. Jeremy was practically perfect, all tall and muscley and blond. "So we're dressing up?"

"Mm hm," Caroline nodded. She could just see it. People always started doing whatever Pam and her did. If they dressed up for this weeks party, by the next one, every single one of their friends would be wearing dresses, as long as Caroline and Pam played it like they'd read in some magazine that that kind of formality was back in.

"Cara," She heard her mother call, "Dinner."

"I have to go," She said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye hon," Pam said as Caroline hung up. It would be so Old Hollywood and perfect, her flitting around that party in her little black dress her heels kicked off somewhere and Jeremy kissing her madly.

* * *

**Kinda long, but necessary, because of the recapping! Review please!  
**


	3. Looking For Butterflies

**Author's Note: Yay, a new chapter. Keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Looking For Butterflies**

The next night the doorbell rang. Caroline sat on her bed excitedly. She'd been ready for an hour, but she needed to make him wait. He had to really want her if this was going to work.

"Caroline," Scooter called up, "Your ride is here."

"Daddy, can you get it please?" She called.

"What?" He said, Julie looked at him, "I don't get it."

"She has to cultivate mystique," Julie explained, he sighed. "It works, you married me."

"Mm," He nodded. Julie stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey Mrs. Vanderbilt," Jeremy said. Julie smiled.

"Hi Jeremy," She said, "Caroline'll be right down. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," He said striding in confidently. He'd met Julie casually, but never really looked at her. If this was Caroline's future he would be happy to be a part of it. The woman was still gorgeous. He looked over and saw a dog sitting in the corner growling at him. "This must be Ducky!" He leaned down to pet her and she snapped at him with her jaw. "Whoa."

"Yeah," Julie grimaced, "She's a sweet little thing when she knows you, but she doesn't like strangers to pet her." A little like her owner actually.

"Hey Jeremy," Caroline smiled walking downstairs.

"Hi," He smiled. "You look amazing."

"Oh thanks," She laughed in her most casual easy way. "We should go."

"Sure," He said, "Bye Mrs. Vanderbilt."

"Bye," Julie waved, "Cara, in by 1?"

"Of course Mom," Caroline nodded. They walked outside.

"So can I really say hello now?" Jeremy whispered. Caroline giggled as he put his hands on her waist and kissed her gently.

"Hello," She smiled. That was quick.

"Hello," He laughed.

"Um hi," Caroline looked over, at the third voice.

"Jack?" She gaped, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming over to hang out with Richie. It's Halo night." He shrugged, "Have a good night." He winked at Caroline, who glared at him as he walked past.

"Is he like always around?" Jeremy asked.

"Pretty much," Caroline sighed, "He's harmless." She couldn't help but think about the twinkle in Jack's eyes as he walked into the house. What was he up to?

* * *

Jack walked into the house and Ducky barked happily and ran up and started nuzzling him.

"Hey," He leaned down and rubbed her ears. "You love me right Ducky?"

"Jack?" Julie walked into the foyer. "Hey."

"Hi Julie," He nodded, "Um,"

"Richie's downstairs," She said, "You just missed Cara."

"No, I saw her," Jack nodded, "Is she OK? She's been weird."

"She's fine," Julie nodded. Jack nodded understanding. "Fine" was Vanderbilt code talk for "It's private Germaine, butt the hell out."

"I'll just head downstairs," Jack said. "Good to see you."

"Dude you're late!" Richie said as Jack settled in on the basement couch next to him.

"What's with your sister lately?" Jack asked.

"Um," Richie shrugged, "She's a colossal bitch, and she always has been?"

"I don't like this guy she's going out with," Jack shook his head.

"Duh, he's probably a total tool," Richie snorted, "I mean, he's going out with _Caroline. _She doesn't like normal people. Plus didn't you tell me that he like beat the snot out of you at hazing last week?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "But it's more than that. I can't explain it."

"Whatever," Richie shrugged. He'd been listening to Jack whine about how Caroline ignored him for his entire life. He was used to it by now, he normally just tuned him out.

* * *

At the party Caroline found herself as usual surrounded by a crowd of people. Everyone was totally all over the being dressed up thing. Somehow Pam had gotten the word out and they weren't the only girls wearing their recycled semi formal clothing from last years' rash of Sweet 16 parties. She and Pam finally got away and they sat on a couch.

"So?" Pam asked, "How's it going with Jeremy?"

"It's going," She shrugged, she smiled and waved across the room to him. "He kissed me, it was amazing." She stopped, it had been nice. But well, that's just it. It had been _nice. _No butterflies or anything.

"Hey Pam," Jeremy came over and squeezed Caroline's shoulders, "Can I steal her for a sec?"

"Of course," Pam winked and walked away.

"I'm really glad you came tonight," He sat down next to her and kissed her again. "Do you want a beer or something?"

"No," She shook her head, "I don't drink."

"Oh," He said quietly. That would make his plan for the night harder, and why hadn't Germaine warned him of that. "So do you want anything?"

"I can think of something," She kissed him.

* * *

"Rick Riley," Chloe St. Clair looked up at him. Rick was standing staring at her, he'd luckily or unluckily depending on perspective, seen her sitting in a cafe, "It's been a while, but I didn't think you frequented here, have a seat."

"What are you up to Chloe?" He glared at her.

"What?" She said, he glared her down, "Rick, we aren't in high school." He shook his head. "Ohhh, right, the intern thing."

"Ah, so you do know," He nodded.

"Of course I know," Chloe sighed, "You know how I run my company, you set it up for me. I have a hand in everything."

"Why?" He said.

"Caroline is a remarkable talent," Chloe said, "I couldn't pass her up Riley."

"Do you think it's a good idea?" He looked at her.

"It was twelve years ago," She sighed, "And nothing happened. We went out for a while, we didn't even sleep together,"

"He was and is married," Rick looked at her.

"It was a mistake," She agreed with him. "I've put it behind me." She stopped. "One of her sample pieces was about her younger brother. When did they have another baby? He said he didn't want one."

"Richie is twelve." Rick said. She swallowed. "They've been very happy."

"So why are you so concerned?" She asked. He looked down. "This wouldn't have anything to do with your soft spot for Julie Vanderbilt, would it?" He sighed and looked at her. "Are you still in love with your best friend's wife?"

"If I hear that you upset Caroline," He stood up, not dignifying her comment with a response, "I will crush you. You'll have nothing."

* * *

Caroline lay on a bed upstairs at the party making out heavily with Jeremy. She did have to keep moving his hand off of her upper and lower halves. Especially the lower, he'd been trying to take her panties off for about an hour. He kissed her neck and then up to her ear and she moaned. He reached again and she slapped his hand away.

"It's OK baby," He whispered to her, "I've got protection, we're good to go." Yeah, she could feel how good to go he was. But did he really think that having a condom meant they were ready?

"Jer," She whispered, weaving her fingers into his, "Can't we just slow down a little?" He sighed and rolled off of her.

"Yeah sure," He said putting his hands on his forehead. He'd heard the Caroline wasn't afraid to put out, it was one of the reasons he'd brought her tonight. She sighed, he looked so disappointed, she kissed him and as his hand slid up and started tugging at her back zipper she didn't stop him.

"Let me help," She whispered, sliding around so that her back was to him. He smiled and kissed the back of her neck as he slid the zipper down. She shuddered, this was the feeling she'd been looking for before. She turned around and moaned lightly as he rubbed her breast and kissed her.

"You're sure babe?" He whispered, he had to try one last time.

"I'm sure," She whispered, "Maybe some other time." They kissed for a few more minutes. "What time is it?" She gasped, hearing her phone vibrate. "Oh shit!"

"What?" He asked.

"It's 1:15," She sighed, "My dad's going to freak out!"

"Relax," He whispered and kissed her neck, "You're already late. A few more minutes won't kill you."

"You're a bad influence," She mumbled, kissing him again.

"Oh you have no idea." He laughed.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	4. Isn't It Obvious

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait! Hope you like the chapter.**

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Isn't it Obvious?**

Caroline slipped in the front door quietly, holding her shoes in her hands. Maybe they'd already be asleep and they wouldn't notice how late she was.

"Caroline," She froze, her father's voice was like ice, "Come in here please," She walked slowly into the living room.

"Hey Daddy," She squeaked in a small voice with her best, "Remember, I'm your adorable little girl" smile on, "What are you doing up?"

"Well," He sighed, trying to remain tough, although he'd always had trouble disciplining her, "You're an hour and a half late so," She sighed, "I'm not going to go through what we went through last year again, angel."

"Dad," She groaned, "It's not going to happen again! I promise."

"Fine," He said, not having the energy to argue with her, and knowing that she was in fact worse than her mother in a fight. "I'm going to bed, and you're grounded."

"But," She dropped her jaw, "Daddy, I was just late,"

"Caroline," Scooter groaned, "I don't want to fight right now, it's two thirty in the morning and I'm going to bed," He kissed her forehead, "See you in the morning." She landed on the couch. She knew there was a good chance she'd be able to talk her way out of the grounding tomorrow, especially since she'd have Rick to back her up. She could deal with that. What she was having trouble with was how borderline creepy Jeremy had been while they were making out. She knew what he expected, what he wanted, she wasn't stupid. She sighed, there was only one way to get these feelings out. She had to go downstairs to play guitar hero.

"Jesus!" She sighed, seeing Jack sleeping on the couch.

"What?" He popped up, "Oh, hey Cara,"

"What are you doing here?" She sighed.

"Mm," He grunted, rubbing his face, "Guy didn't feel like picking me up so Julie said I could crash on the couch." Caroline nodded. Why did he always have to be around? Although, they had always been able to talk, Jack was so incredibly infuriating lately! And it didn't help matters that over the summer he'd gotten sort of hot, for a freshman at least. His golden blond hair was always out of control, and he was tall now, and he had these soulful brown eyes, it all added up to something kind of irresistible. He could definitely be popular if he gave a shit. But that was the infuriating thing. He didn't want to be popular, it seemed like all he wanted was to be around her, which she couldn't really do much about, since he was _always around!_ "So are you like in trouble or something? It sounded like Scooter was using his 'Serious dad voice.'" He started gently playing with her hair. She laughed, she did like being around him, as long as, you know, there weren't like actual people there. They'd known each other for so long, that sometimes they were still sort of little kids together, so there was something inherently innocent and therefore OK about playing around with him on a couch in a dark basement.

"I'm grounded," She sighed, "Whatever, it's not a big deal, I'll get out of it tomorrow."

"Ah the supreme power that is Rick," Jack nodded, she pointed right at him. He got it. "Since when do they like ground you and shit? I thought your dad thought the sun shone out your ass?" As if he didn't?

"There was an incident last year," She squirmed, "I sort of got caught, in my dorm room with this guy,"

"Like after?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, leave it to Jack Germaine to ask her for details.

"Like during," She sighed, he stared at her, "It was totally humiliating and they were super pissed, so now I have to come home on weekends and they keep a pretty close watch on me." Jack nodded and looked at her, he wanted to lean across the couch and kiss her but he got the feeling that she'd probably pummel him and them tell Jeremy Paulis about it and Jeremy would pummel him harder. So he did the next best thing, pushed her hair out of her face and planted a protective, almost brotherly kiss on her forehead, lingering just a little bit longer than necessary. Caroline flushed and stood up.

"I should get to bed," She said quickly, and weirdly and ran immediately upstairs.

"Good night Caroline," He smiled, fairly pleased with himself. She wouldn't have run off like that if she hadn't felt something too.

* * *

"So why does Caroline know about Chloe?" Julie asked the next night her arms crossed. Rick groaned, Scooter had already fallen asleep on an armchair after dinner.

"She asked me Julie," He said, "You know I can't say no to her."

"How much did you tell her?" Julie raised her eyebrows. He sighed and looked away, "Oh Rick! You didn't?"

"It's an important part of the story," He said softly, "And it's not something I've ever really gotten off my chest." She stood up and shook her head. "You should have talked to her about it as soon as she was old enough to understand, and you know it! That's why you feel so bad, I know you Jules."

"I worry about her," She shook her head, "Especially after last year."

"She's fine," He said, "She's a kid, she made a mistake. We made a few."

"I made no mistakes," Julie looked at him, "Nor did any of my friends, you varsity people made all the mistakes."

"Like trying to get rid of you," He whispered. He realized the way it sounded.

"Careful," She looked at him. He nodded. He'd always had to watch himself, for years now. He knew she knew, there was no point in pretending she didn't. Why hadn't he ever gotten married? Or ever had a serious relationship for that matter? Why did he dote on her daughter as if she was his own? Anyone could figure it out. "I just can't believe that after twelve years she's back, and I still feel exactly the same." She laughed shaking her head, "Like she's going to take my daughter the way she,"

"Now it's your turn to be careful," He laughed. She nodded, "He doesn't want anything, Julie, he never has, just you." Julie smiled. Ever her reassurance. "Where were Connie and Guy tonight?"

"Couldn't make it," Julie shrugged, knowing why he was asking. If they didn't have to be alone together, things were less awkward. "My daughter is becoming everything I hated about high school and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"What exactly is she becoming?" Rick looked at her. Julie smiled.

"You," She kicked him playfully. He smiled and laughed.

* * *

"So Cara," Emmy Thomas, one of the hangers on who'd latched on to Caroline and Pam over the past few years said excitedly, the next Monday, "Who was that hottie you were talking to this morning?"

"Hottie?" Caroline said, she hadn't been talking to anyone that morning. Except Jack, and Emmy couldn't possibly mean him, "I don't know who you're talking about."

"You know that new kid," Emmy said, "Tall, blond, those big puppy eyes that just make you want to cry."

"Jack Germaine?" Pam laughed, "He's not a new kid, he's a freshman! And Cara only talks to him cause he's like her cousin or something."

"He's not my cousin," Caroline said defensively, "He's a family friend. And I guess he is sort of hot now, I wouldn't notice."

"Hey ladies," Jeremy walked up, "And one very special lady," He kissed her softly and then whispered in her ear. "Meet me in the V-gym at lunch?"

"You're on," She smiled. The V-gym was sort of legendary for makeouts, since it was kind of old and was only used for girls basketball practice anymore. But Caroline had never gone with any guys there, well, except once, because most guys were intimidated to bring her there, since V-gym was short for Vanderbilt Gymnasium. She sort of kept it quiet that she'd never and probably would never see a cent of the money that had built the place. She kind of liked that Jeremy wasn't intimidated, it vouched well for him.

* * *

**Review Please!!**


	5. Flashback

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it, hope you guys like this chapter big drama.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Flashback**

"Jeremy," Caroline giggled falling backwards onto the mats in the gym. He climbed on top of her and kissed her gently.

"Caroline," He mumbled, kissing down her neck. She liked that he almost never called her "Cara," not so much because she disliked the nickname, but mostly because it made her feel grown up to have a boyfriend who called her "Caroline." "God I want you."

"Not like this," She shook her head and kissed him. He sighed and sat up. "I just, can't, right now."

"Are you nervous?" He whispered and started nibbling her ear. "It's not like it's,"

"Stop," She said, "OK? I just, need some time alright?"

"Alright," He whispered and kissed her. "Do you like want to talk about it or whatever?" She looked at him.

"No!" She shook her head. She hated talking about it. She hated thinking about how ridiculous the whole thing had been. How stupid she was. Everything just added up to be horrible, "I mean, there's not a whole lot to say."

"He was a dick about it," Jeremy shrugged. Caroline nodded.

"Well, he got expelled and I didn't," She sighed, "So you know, I guess there's justice." He kissed her.

"There sure is." He laughed and kissed her. "You know that's when I realized that I liked you. When you almost got kicked out and I realized that you weren't going to be around anymore." She smiled, he was being really sweet. She kissed him again.

* * *

"So," Pam asked that afternoon as she and Caroline sat in the paper office, "How'd it go with Jeremy?"

"Fine," Caroline shrugged, typing her latest article about the school's decision to start serving vegetarian chili, "Tofu or not Tofu?" It was corny but well, it was a high school paper. "You know whatever." She sighed and Pam looked at her.

"Did you?" She asked. Caroline sighed and shook her head. "Why not? He's so hot Cara."

"Yeah, but I don't know," She shrugged, "After last year, I think I might cool it." Pam rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'd give my left arm to be you right now," Pam sighed, "You're dating the hottest guy at Eden Hall, and because of that internship you get to spend more time than ever with," She nodded towards Mr. Tierney's desk. They both giggled. The prospect of as much one on one time with Mr. T as possible was a nice thought. "When do you start anyway?"

"Tomorrow," Caroline said, "My parents are like uber tense about it. Even Rick is like all freaked out."

"Whoa," Pam said, "So how weird was it that Emmy thinks that Jack Germaine is hot?"

"Weird," Caroline nodded quickly. Almost too quickly, trying to cover that she'd had the same thought on Saturday night.

"And this," Mr. Tierney walked over, "Is someone you must know. Our paper's star, Caroline." Caroline looked over. Her jaw dropped. "Caroline, you obviously know Mrs. Vanderbilt."

"Of course," She said, "Um, hello."

"Hello Caroline," Kathy Vanderbilt nodded. Mr. Tierney walked away quite confused, he knew this wasn't the way a grandmother and granddaughter typically greeted each other. "You've grown up quite a bit."

"It's been six years," Caroline said simply, "That happens." She'd only met her grandmother once, at her grandfather's funeral six years before. "I'm sorry that was rude."

"How are your parents?" Kathy asked.

"They're fine," She said, "And Richie too."

"You have a lot of your mother in you." Caroline smiled. She knew this. She also knew that Kathy didn't mean it as a compliment. "Your father's eyes though." Were they really going to dissect her facial features? "I've been meaning to call. We recently came across a trust your grandfather set up for you and Richard." Caroline raised her eyebrows. Money, the reason these people weren't in her life. "Two million for each of you."

"Two million dollars," Caroline dropped her jaw. Kathy nodded. "I um,"

"You wouldn't get it until you were eighteen of course," She said casually, as if this was normal, "And I expect that you'd use it for college. My lawyer will contact your parents soon I'd imagine." Caroline nodded still speechless. "It is good to see you."

"You too," She managed. "I'll give my parents your best."

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Kathy asked. "I have always wanted to know you Caroline."

"Nothing ever stopped you," She said quietly. Kathy nodded.

"Your parents stopped me," She said simply. "Well, your mother did." Caroline tightened her lips and closed her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"My mother wanted you to be a part of my life," She said shortly, "It was my father who kept me from you. And if you had maybe come to a single important event in my life, all of which we extended invitations to, he would have been more receptive to your involvement."

"You are your mother," Kathy nodded. Caroline smiled defiantly, she knew it wasn't meant as a compliment, she suddenly got a flashback, they happened occasionally spotty, memories from when she was little.

_

* * *

_

Four year old Caroline sat on her bed pulling her pillow over her head, trying to drown out the yelling. Who was that lady? And why was Mommy so upset? She knew it had something to do with Daddy not being home, but she also knew that if she asked Mommy would cry again, and she hated seeing Mommy cry.

"_Like hell I'd give up my daughter," She heard her mother's elevated hysterical voice_

_  
"Well, you could take it to court," The new lady said so calmly it was scarier than Mommy's yelling, "But I doubt you could afford that. Have you found work yet? I'm sure that English Lit degree is proving helpful."_

"_I think you should go," Mommy said. "If Scott wants to discuss this with me he can. I'd rather you not come back here." Daddy! If that lady took her away would she get to see Daddy! But then she'd have to leave Mommy, the whole thing was not what she wanted at all._

* * *

"I'll take that as a compliment," Caroline said crossing her arms, "I don't need your money, we've gotten this far without it. I'll pay for college without that trust, thank you." Kathy laughed, and Caroline suddenly got quiet.

"Caroline," She said simply, "You don't really think you escaped expulsion last year because they actually believed that poor boy took advantage of you. You are a Vanderbilt, and I had to see to it that the family name stayed clean." Caroline swallowed, "There was a sizable donation made in your name to this paper actually." Kathy pulled a pair of leather gloves out her purse and put them on, "That is the kind of thing your father would keep from you. He's such a child about unpleasantness. You can thank me some other time dear. It was good to see how you're growing up." Kathy walked out the door.

"Is everything OK Cara?" Mr. Tierney looked at her. She nodded. "You look pale, you should go back to your room, you can get your story to me tomorrow, and don't forget about your internship."

"Right," She nodded and walked outside and swallowed. How could they not have told her? If her grandparents money saved her ass, she'd always just thought she was lucky. She felt like an even bigger idiot than when the whole thing happened. She took a deep breath and walked towards the boys dorm, what was the point now? She was a total fraud.

"Hey Caroline," He smiled, "I knew you'd change your mind baby." She kissed him. He pulled her close.

"We don't have to talk do we?" She asked softly.

"No honey," He smirked, "We don't have to say a word." They kissed each other and she moved over to the bed. She lay under him, not really moving or reacting much. To be honest he wasn't much good at it. The whole thing was terribly awkward. After she lay quietly holding onto him. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No," She shook her head. She just couldn't tell him what had happened, it was way too pathetic. It was nice though, the way he was holding her.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	6. Butterflies Found and Denied

**Author's Note: I know, my other stories are suffering, and I apologize...here's the deal for the next few weeks...When I'm not working I'm going to be down at the Jersey Shore! Good for me right? Although, I'll probably still write, so you'll get stuff. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: At this point, who cares right?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Butterflies Found and Denied**

Caroline ran down the stairs, pulling on a jacket. It was her first day and she was already late! Her heel got caught on the stairs and she tumbled forward. She stopped feeling a pair of rather muscular arms catch her.

"Careful, spaz," She looked up and saw Jack smiling at her. "Where you running?"

"Um, I'm starting this internship," She said. Why wasn't he letting go? Not that she wanted him to, the way he was holding her felt really good.

"Oh cool," He said. She wasn't like squirming or pushing him away, just looking up at him, their brown eyes locked. "I guess you should get going."

"Yeah," She whispered. Except he wasn't letting go and she didn't want to leave.

"Is everything OK?" He said, she nodded, "For real?" She sighed, "I know you, what's going on?"

"My grandpa left me two million dollars," She sighed.

"Your Gramps died?" He said, "And he had two million dollars? Jesus, why does he still drive out here every time they visit then?"

"What?" She looked at him, "No! Not Grampa Gaffney," She still didn't pronounce the word correctly, she never had when it came to her Gramps, "My other Grandpa. You know, the one I never met."

"This is a bad thing?" He cocked his head. She nodded. "Why?"

"It's Vanderbilt money," She said, "I feel like it's dirty." He hugged her tightly, it felt so good, so safe.

"So like spend it really irresponsibly," He whispered, "Like on coke and hookers or something." She laughed. "How'd you find out?"

"_She _came to see me," She explained, "And this internship, it's sort of with the woman my dad dated when,"

"Ohh," Jack nodded, "So it's just really shitty timing for the Cara stress level." She nodded. "So Guitar Hero all day on Sunday?"

"That sounds perfect," She said and he finally let go. "I'll see you Jack." She whispered and ran away.

* * *

Jeremy was rounding the corner in the dorm when he saw it. He was able to forgive some kind of closeness, after all, they'd grown up together. But walking around and seeing his girlfriend being held by some pissant freshman, that he couldn't quite get past.

"Oh, hey Jeremy," Jack smiled as he walked past. The kid was way too smug. At least he had the excuse of hazing to pick on him. "Look, I was hoping to talk to you, Cara's going through something kinda weird and,"

"I know OK," Jeremy said defensively, he actually didn't know. She, he thought thankfully, hadn't told him anything.

"Um OK," Jack said wondering where this new animosity was coming from. Not that he took it personally, the seniors were all kind of assholeish to the freshmen. "Just letting you know, you might want to like tread softly for a little bit, she's a little out of her mind sometimes." He couldn't help feeling a little triumphant, it was obvious that Caroline had confided something in him that she felt like she just couldn't tell Jeremy. Not that that surprised him by any stretch, she kept the whole Julie premarital pregnancy they had no money thing pretty much to herself. Although pretty much everyone knew anyway, they just pretended not to at least to Caroline, not to someone else.

* * *

"Hey," Richie froze in the hallway of school on his way out to the bus and sighed.

"No more fights," He whispered to himself and kept walking.

"What? Are you scared of me Vander-trash?" He turned and looked at the taunter, "Bet your conniving slut mother used to run from a fight too." It wasn't a creative taunt, bu this kid was trying to get him fired up and it worked.

"Shut your mouth about my mom Phillips!" Richie shoved him, "Before I shut it for you!"

"Richie," Both boys froze at the soothing female voice behind them, "Paul, I think you should both cool it."

"Yes Mrs. Germaine," Both boys mumbled. Richie looked up at her sheepishly. It had been hard for him to adjust to calling Connie "Mrs. Germaine" even if it was only during school hours, because she had always been "Aunt Connie." Paul walked away and Connie sighed and looked down at Richie. She'd never met a more perfect blend of two parents. Richie had Julie's temper coupled with Scooter's lack of foresight and it got him into deep trouble sometimes.

"Come inside Richard," She raised her eyebrows at him. He nodded and followed her into her classroom, "Sit." He did immediately. He knew better than to contradict Connie, the only thing worse would be disobeying his mother, something he'd never done, purely out of fear. They were pretty scary when they got mad. "Talk please."

"They were talking trash about Mom," He mumbled, "I hate when they do that."

"You just gotta ignore it kid," She whispered. She hated it too. Working in this school killed her, but the money, well, it didn't suck. Everytime she heard some backhanded comment about "That poor Julie Vanderbilt," she cringed. Julie was no victim. Worse than those though were the rumors, all of them circling around Scooter being unfaithful, or worse. "You know he left her, and then she had the second baby." "If the boy didn't look so much like Scott, I'd swear he was Rick Riley's. You've seen the two of them together haven't you?" It was torture for her, but at least she could tune it out. Richie hadn't quite learned that skill yet. "That's the only way you'll ever make it."

"I wish I'd gone to public school." He said softly. He'd never admit it to his parents it would sound ungrateful.

* * *

"Caroline didn't call," Julie said nervously as she and Scooter lay in bed. He groaned. "She started at," She swallowed, she still couldn't say the name, "The magazine today. I'm worried."

"Don't be," He whispered and kissed her, "I'm sure she was wiped." He kissed her neck. "So she didn't want to call." Julie nodded, "You know what I've been thinking about all day?"

"No tonight," She shook her head, "I'm too tense." He nodded and started to rub her shoulders, "Scott." She shrugged him off.

"Are we going to talk about the fact that we have absolutely no sex life anymore?" He said softly. She shrugged and lay down. "Julie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She sighed, "I just, I'm not feeling like it lately."

"Lately being three months," He said softly, "Honey, come on. Talk to me. Please?" She snuggled close to him.

"I'm too worried," She said softly.

"About us?" He asked. She shook her head.

"About everything," She sighed, "Richie, and the way he's been acting out, and Caroline, and she's basically grown up, and how we're going to pay for Eden Hall and whatever college Cara decides to go to at the same time, and," He kissed her. "And being in debt to your mother."

"We're not in debt to her," He shook his head, "We would have worked it out on our own, _she _did what she thought she had to do." Julie nodded. She didn't look at it this way. "There's something else."

"What happens if you see her," She whispered, "And, you decide,"

"Julie," He cut her off, "You are all that I want."

"But I mean," She looked at him, "You don't regret anything." He sighed and hugged her tightly, he didn't know how to tell her that after sixteen years of marriage, two children and everything they'd been through that he still loved her more than anything and anyone, but he never knew how to reassure her.

* * *

**Review Please!!**


	7. Chloe

**Author's Note: It's been a while, but she's back, I like this chapter, it's the turning point.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chloe**

"Oh Jeremy," Caroline lay underneath him. "Oh that feels good."

"Yeah baby," He said, "Yeah, you like it." It had only been a week but the sex was already much better than it had been. Given that she spent the hour between paper and her internship every day in bed with him, it was bound to. He lifted her leg making her whimper. "You're a naughty girl Caroline." She groaned.

"Jer, don't stop," She whimpered grabbing onto his shoulders. He liked this, the way she was during sex. She was all submission and begging, and she was all his. "But hurry up, I'll be late."

"I don't give a shit about your internship," He whispered in her ear and bit it making her moan again. "I love fucking you, baby, oh I love it."

"Oh God," She groaned as he finished. "Oh, that was nice." She rolled over and stood up.

"Where you going?" He said, "I'm not done yet."

"I have to go Jer," She sighed as he started to kiss her neck. "I'm meeting with the president of the magazine, and," She groaned. "Stop that, you know I can't say no to you."

"Good, don't," He kissed her. She giggled. "So um, what are you doing on Sunday?"

"Sunday, I have family dinner," She said, pulling her clothes on piece by piece. "Do you want to come?"

"Family dinner?" He said. She nodded. "What is that?"

"I have dinner with my family," She said, "And the Germaines, and my godfather Rick."

"The Germaines?" He asked. She nodded, "Jack Germaine?"

"Yeah," She laughed, "And his parents, Connie and Guy." She crawled over and kissed him goodbye. "Think about it."

"Yeah, I will," He nodded, "Good luck today!"

"Thanks babe," She smiled and they kissed again.

"So like how often does this family dinner thing happen?" Jeremy asked.

"Every week." She said, "Why?"

"No reason," He gritted his teeth. "See you at dinner." She nodded and trotted out. "Jack Fucking Germaine." He mumbled.

* * *

"Hi Mom," Jack said walking into the house.

"Hey kid," Connie said, "What are you doing home?" He shrugged and she looked at him. "Another black eye?" He shrugged again. "It's been over a month, are they still hazing you?"

"Uh sort of," He sighed. She looked at him.

"This is about Cara isn't it?" She said.

"Her boyfriend doesn't like me," He said. "And he's on varsity so, here I am."

"Julie said he's charming," Connie said.

"He's a tool," Jack said, "He's using her, just like they all do."

"Oh Jacky," She whispered, "Honey, I know you care about Caroline, but she's a big girl. You have to let her be."

"Was that your way of saying she's bitch get over?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Pretty much," She tapped him on the shoulder. "I love the girl but she's got the compassion of a rock." She stood up, "I have tests to grade, there are ice packs in the freezer."

"Mom," Jack said, she turned, "Thanks."

"Yeah," She sighed. "It's what I'm here for." She kissed him on the forehead. She walked upstairs and picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Julie said answering it.

"Hey," Connie said, "It's me."

"Hey," Julie said sitting down, "What's going on?"

"I had another talk with Richie today," Connie sighed. So did Julie, "Honey you have to pull him, he's miserable."

"Connie, Scooter went to that school, his father went there, his entire fucking blue blooded family," Julie said, "It means the world to him, and he doesn't ask for much when it comes to the two of them." Connie said. "Besides, Cara didn't have a problem."

"That's because Cara's one of them," Connie laughed, "She's her father's daughter, but Richie, he's his mother's son. Do you remember how you used to feel when those idiotic girls at Eden Hall would say those horrible things to you at those parties he brought you to?"

"Yes," Julie said.

"Imagine that," Connie explained, "But without the passive aggression and with fists, and no Ducks to back you up, every day and you'll have some idea of what Richie goes through."

"Could you maybe bring this up to Scooter?" Julie said, "And bring along pictures that show that not all public schools have metal detectors and coke dealers in the bathroom, especially not in the sixth grade." Connie laughed.

"I'll do my best," Connie said, "And I'll keep looking out for him."

"I appreciate it," Julie said. "You really think he's mostly mine?"

"I do," Connie laughed, "He's sweet, and he's smart, he loves unconditionally, and he acts before he thinks, sound like anyone you know?" Julie laughed. "How's Caroline doing?"

"She's meeting her today," Julie said, "I don't know what's going to happen, I do know that I can keep pretending I'm OK with it."

"Are you not OK with it?" Connie asked.

"I don't know how I feel about it," Julie sighed, "I know I hate Chloe St. Clair, and I know that if Scooter's mother hadn't come to inform me that she was trying to take my daughter away there would be a good chance that this would not be the first time in my daughter's life she was discussing her future with the woman."

"You think that he would have remarried Chloe St. Clair?" Connie asked.

"I do," Julie admitted. "Or he'd at least have been involved with her for a while." She stopped. She knew what that would have meant for her.

"Julie?" She stopped and looked up and smiled.

"Connie, I have to go," She said, "Rick's here."

"Julie," Connie said. "Be careful."

"I know," Julie said and hung up. "Hi." Rick smiled.

"Hi," He said, "You called me." She nodded. "What's going on?"

"Sit down," She said, "I need to talk to you."

* * *

"Caroline?" The secretary smiled. Caroline nodded, "Alright sweetie, she's ready to see you." Caroline stood up, straightened her pink cardigan over a black silk camisole. "You'll be fine," The secretary winked. Caroline nodded and stepped in. It was her second week at St. Clair and now she was meeting Chloe St. Clair, well, re-meeting, since they'd sort of met before.

"Caroline?" A woman stood up, smiling, she had dark hair, well cut and blown out. Her face had always been fuzzy in Cara's memories, she mostly pictured her as the devil. But Chloe didn't look evil at all. She looked, well nice.

"It's nice to meet you," Caroline managed to squeak, shaking her hand. Chloe was a little startled too. She'd remembered the adorable little girl Scott talked about, that he so clearly adored and she had, and she had vague memories of her few encounters with Julie and Caroline was spitting image of her mother. "I'm really glad you chose me for this Ms. St. Clair."

"Chloe, please" She gestured to a chair. Caroline nodded and sat down. "I guess to get it out of the way,"

"He's fine," Caroline said, Chloe stopped, startled, "My father, he's fine." Chloe closed her eyes and exhaled.

"I wasn't going to," She shook her head. Caroline blushed. "I didn't think you'd," Then she realized, "Riley?" Caroline nodded, "Please, try to understand, it was a very long time ago, and you know what a good man your father is."

"Please," Caroline shook her head, "Don't talk to me about my dad," Chloe looked at her. Here she was, so sure she was looking at some kind of Julie Vanderbilt clone sent to make her feel guilty for her past sins, when in fact, this was Scott. She had his eyes, and the way she said it reminded her of the way he used to say she couldn't be interested in his marital problems. Then it hit her that if life had taken a different turn, she would be this girl's step mother.

"Anyway, back on track," Chloe shook the thoughts from her mind, "I'm sure you've heard it before, but you're very talented." Caroline nodded, "I don't want you doing office work," Her eyes got big, "What do you want to write about?"

"Wr-write?" Cara whispered. Chloe nodded, "Like for the magazine?"

"Yes," Chloe laughed, "Of course," Caroline stopped and thought, biting the inside of her lip. Chloe exhaled, another one of Scott's habits. Caroline thought of an article that she'd pitched Mr. T. once, right after, well, after the incident, he said she shouldn't push it, maybe in a few years.

"I had this idea," She said, "Um, last year, about asking girls my age about sex." At the time it was because she didn't want to feel like such a whore.

"What do you mean?" Chloe said.

"You know," Caroline explained, "Like, how far is too far? When is it OK? Have you had sex? Do you plan to? That kind of thing."

"I can actually see the headline," Chloe smiled, "'From your daughters: How girls really see sex'" Caroline smiled, "Your parents wouldn't mind?"

"My parents know," Caroline said. Not that they talked about it. Chloe nodded. "Not like they could say anything anyway, because you know," She sighed. Chloe nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Chloe nodded.

"What did he talk about?" Caroline whispered, "Back, back then."

"You mostly," Chloe smiled, Caroline perked up, "He missed you, terribly, but he didn't know how to be your father. But I had it in my head, even if they hadn't," She stopped, "It was clear that you would always come first. We'll put it that way."

"Was he happier?" Caroline asked.

"In a way," Chloe could see that the girl could sniff out bullshit, "Happier than when I first met him, but that's really not saying much. Do you remember it at all?"

"I was four," Caroline said softly, "I remember my mom crying and my dad being gone. I remember thinking that I could fix it if I was good." She shook her head, "I still freak out every time they have a fight. My brother and I joke that I'm the reason they got married, and he's the reason they stayed that way." Chloe laughed. "He was happier, when he came back."

"I'm glad to know that," Chloe said, "You're very mature for your age."

"Yeah," Caroline said, "In some ways." Chloe laughed. "Rick says I shouldn't trust you."

"Rick never trusted me," She pointed at her. "In the end he was right."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	8. Confrontation

**Author's Note: Well, here's a pretty climactic chapter, if I do say so myself! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Confrontation**

"Mom," Richie came downstairs and saw Julie and Rick, "Oh, um, I'm going to meet Dad, cause you told me to."

"K, honey," Julie smiled at him. Rick looked at him. "We'll talk when you two get home."

"OK," Richie nodded, "Hi Rick."

"Hey kid," Rick sighed. Richie was never quite as happy to see him as Cara was but he was rarely unhappy to see him, but he looked it now.

"I'll see you later," Julie nodded as Richie ran the other way. "So," She looked at Rick.

"Julie," Rick looked at her, "You're really freaking me out." She sat down next to him.

"Richie's been getting into these fights," She said, "At school. I didn't what they were about really, except that I sort of got the impression that in his really sweet twelve year old son way he was defending me," Rick nodded. "And Connie's been sort of controlling it, making sure, nothing really bad happened to him because boys need to be able to exert their independence." Rick nodded, "Those kids, your friends', Scooter's friends' kids, have been listening to their parents talk for twelve years."

"I don't know where you're going with this," He shook his head.

"The kid whose nose Richie broke," Julie said, "I think his exact words were, 'What does your mom call Rick Riley? He's your real dad right.'"

"Richie broke his nose?" Rick asked. Julie nodded, "That's a good boy you've got there."

"Rick," She said.

"What do you want me to say Jules?" He sighed, "I know I'm not Richie's father. You know it, Scooter knows it, Richie knows it. I don't see who else the information is relevant to."

"Yeah, you wouldn't get it," She sighed. He looked at her, "You don't have children, Rick. You don't have to look your son in the eyes when some small minded idiot called his mother a gold digger and his sister a slut and say, 'No baby, everything's OK and they're lying.'" He looked down. "We can't do this anymore Rick."

"Do what?" He asked.

"What we've been doing for the past twelve years," She said.

"I'm your friend?" He said. She looked at him. "Wow, Julie, I didn't realize we were in the fifth grade and I had to come over so you could tell me that we couldn't be friends anymore."

"Rick you're in love me," She said seriously, he sighed, "We've gone twelve years without saying it, and we had to say eventually." He looked away. "Look at me," He did, "I love you, I love you for everything you've done for our family, but, I can't,"

"Julie," He hugged her, "Look at me, honey," He lifted her chin, "It doesn't matter. We've never done anything wrong. Richie's a sweet kid with a hot temper. If it wasn't this, he'd be defending the kid who was getting his lunch money stolen, he's like his mom that way." She laughed, "I'll never forget the first time I met you, 'Maybe he wasn't good enough.' God I thought you were such a bitch," She smiled, "If I'd seen then, maybe,"

"It never would have happened," She teased, "Even if you _had _asked me out, you were such a prick back then, I never would have said yes." He smiled. "Twelve years ago though," She sighed, "I get the feeling you would have helped me put my life back together." He smiled, "And you would have been good to her. She loves you so much." He kissed her and hugged her tightly, "Please, don't."

"I just wish I could have been with you," He buried his face in her hear. "Even once." Julie closed her eyes, trying to picture this. She'd only been with Scooter, _ever, _from the time she was sixteen until they'd stopped having sex months before. She tried to picture Rick in that place and couldn't. She wanted to see him, being soft and tender and making love to her, but she couldn't do it. That part of her life, of her heart, belonged exclusively to Scooter, to her Scott, and giving away a part of it, even in fantasy was betraying him.

"Rick, please," She murmured, "Please just go." He stood up, nodded and left.

"Uncle Rick!" Caroline said, stopping him at the door and hugging him, she was on her way in, "Aren't you staying for dinner? I'm cooking, it'll be funny."

"No baby," He smiled sadly at her, "I can't stay. I'll call you soon though alright?"

"Alright," She whispered and walked in, seeing her mother trembling on the couch. "Mom?" She said and sat down next to her. "Mommy?" She squeaked, she hadn't seen her mother like this since, well, since the night her dad moved out. "Mom, is everything OK? Dad and Richie are alright aren't they?"

"Yeah," Julie said, "Of course, honey, I'm sorry," She shook her head, "How are you, angel? How was work? You met with Chloe today right?"

"Mom, what's wrong?" Caroline looked at her seriously.

"Nothing," Julie wiped her eyes, "I just um, needed a minute."

"It's something with Rick isn't it?" Caroline swallowed.

"Honey, really," Julie shook her head, "Everything's fine, now come on, you promised me dinner."

"Mom," Caroline said, standing up, her tone firm, "I'm not a little kid anymore." Julie looked at her. "Are you two having an affair?"

"Oh Cara," Julie sighed, "Is that what you think?"

"It doesn't take much to get there," Caroline shook her head, "I know he's in love with you! Even Richie knows! And he never looks Dad in the eyes anymore, and you've be so weird and quiet."

"Caroline, no it's not like that," Julie tried to explain, "We could never do that to your father."

"You love him too?" Caroline gasped, horrified by the very thought. Then she thought of the dozens of times she'd pretended when she was little, specifically those months when her father was away that Uncle Rick would swoop in and save her, and be her new daddy since her real one seemed not to care.

"Yes," Julie sighed, rather sadly, "I do, very much."

"But what about Dad?" Caroline cried, feeling more helpless by the second, "What about me and Richie and our family?"

"Cara," Julie said hugging her daughter closely, "Sweetie, please let me explain before you get angry at me." Caroline nodded, "I said I loved him, not that I was in love with him," Caroline looked at her, "How I feel about Rick, and how I feel about your father, they're two very different things," Julie sighed, "Rick, I can't help but love him, everything he's done for you and this family," She swallowed, "And when someone loves you the way he loves me, it's very hard not to love them back," Caroline's mind jumped to Jack and the sort of sad look in his eyes whenever she kissed Jeremy. Did Rick feel that way every time he saw her parents together? "But Scott," Caroline saw the look on her mother's face change from one of sad recognition to something more beautiful, "He's all I want baby, I promise you that. He's given me everything I've ever dreamed of and more, because I never could have imagined you or Richie."

"When Dad was gone," Caroline said. Julie shook her head. "Not even once?"

"Nope," Julie said.

"So all those times you left me with Connie?" She asked.

"I didn't want you to see what bad shape I was in," Julie sighed, "And I was bad Cara."

"You were OK," Caroline kissed her, "You cried a lot though," Julie sighed, "I hated seeing you cry." Julie nodded. "I'm writing an article about girls and sex for St. Clair."

"You're going to be in the magazine?" Julie said excited. Cara nodded. "Sweetie!" She hugged her. "That's fantastic." Caroline smiled. "But sex?"

"If I can help other girls to not feel as bad as I did last year," Caroline said, "Then maybe I'll feel better about it."

"Your father's going to have a heart attack," Julie shook her head.

"Where is he? And Richie?" Caroline asked.

"They are having boys night," Julie said. "You're supposed to be making me dinner." Caroline laughed and headed to the kitchen.

"Mommy," Caroline said. Julie looked at her. "She wasn't anything special, not like you."

"Thank you angel," Julie smiled, "You don't know what that means."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	9. Jack's Dream Come True

**Author's Note: Sorry about the giagantoid wait for this chapter! But here it is! Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Jack's Dream Come True**

"Hey!" Caroline said as she sat on the bus on the way back to school and saw Jack. He looked down and away. "Jack?" She stood up and sat down next him, "Oh, Jacky! What happened to your face?"

"Um," He said, he didn't want to tell her the truth, 'Your boyfriend and his friends beat the shit out of me.' So he went with an easy lie. "Someone threw an elbow in practice. It'll be fine." She touched it gently and he flinched. "Ow."

"Sorry," She laughed. "So how do you like school?"

"It's good," He nodded, "Better than middle school." She laughed. "It's good though. That girl you hang out with, Emma?"

"Emmy?" Cara said.

"Yeah her," Jack said, "She asked me out." Caroline looked at him. "I said no."

"Why?" Caroline said a little too perky, "Emmy's great, she's sweet, and funny, she's a virgin, so it wouldn't be weird on that front." She didn't want Jack to go out with Emmy, "She's a little horse faced, but she's great." Jack laughed.

"She's your friend," He said, "It would be weird." They sat in silence for a minute, "Richie and I are making tacos on Sunday, and my mom's going to make a pie."

"Oh I love when you two try to cook!" Caroline laughed as the bus stopped, "It means we get Chinese food."

"Haha," Jack laughed hugging her around the waist and spinning her. She squealed and laughed. Jack dropped her and they were staring right at Jeremy.

"Hey Jer," Cara smiled sheepishly and kissed him.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I had dinner with my mom," She said, "I met with Chloe and it really made me want to be with her." Jeremy looked oddly at her.

"And him?" He nodded at Jack.

"We were on the bus," Jack said defiantly, he was sick of getting the third degree from this guy. "Then we were talking about our plans for this weekend."

"Your plans," Jeremy said. Caroline took a deep breath and looked between the two boys. She hated the way they were staring at each other. Like they wanted to kill each other. She loved Jack, he was inside of her, he was her family, and she liked Jeremy in that fresh exciting new boyfriend way, and she wanted them to like each other.

"Family dinner," She said grabbing his arm he shook her off, "I, I told you about that."

"You OK Cara?" Jack looked at her. She nodded silently, but she was afraid. "It's OK, I'll go." She wanted to scream "Don't! Don't leave me here, can't you see I'm scared?"

"No," She managed to squeak, "Jack, it's fine, Jeremy, come on," She pleaded grabbing onto his arm, he shook her off harder this time, and she lost her balance.

"Cara," Jack grabbed her hand. "What the hell, man?" He shoved Jeremy once he saw she was steadied.

"What the hell do you think this is freshman?" Jeremy shouted and punched Jack in the face. The much smaller boy fell quickly. "Oh come on, get up," Jeremy laughed and kicked him.

"Stop it!" Caroline wailed getting in between them, "What is wrong with you?" She said angrily staring at Jeremy for a second. He blinked at her.

"Cara, come on," He laughed. She exhaled and turned around whipping her long blond hair with her.

"Jack are you OK?" She asked crouching down and helping him sit up. He smiled and winked at her. "You son of a bitch!" She pushed him to the ground again and walked away in a huff.

"Caroline!" Jeremy followed after her.

"Don't talk to me," She said angrily.

"Baby come on!" He groaned, "I was just beating on a freshman, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" She looked at him, "I've known Jack my whole life, he's practically family,"

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Jeremy said gruffly, "You're my girl, he needs to know that."

"We're going out, you don't own me," She snapped. "And who cares? I don't see him that way," Her mind jumped to when he'd caught her as she tripped down the stairs last week. The way his arms were so strong around her. "And since when is 'beating on freshmen' an acceptable use of spare time?"

"You think you're so good?" He laughed, "You think just because you're Caroline fucking Vanderbilt, and your family's name is on the gym it makes you less of a slut when you open your legs to anyone in a letterman's jacket?" He grabbed her, "You're just another little piece of pussy baby." She stared up at him. "You don't let me screw you enough for all the trouble you cause." He kissed her. She tried to push him away. "Oh hell no," He pushed her to the ground.

"Jeremy, stop," She yelled squirming. He laughed holding her down easily with one arm and undoing her fly with his free hand. "Please don't," She whimpered.

"Get off her!" She heard a familiar but at the same time strange voice and then felt Jeremy get pulled off. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"You'll both be sorry," Jeremy pointed at her and then at Jack. Caroline started crying and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Jack," She buried her head in his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh," He whispered rubbing her back. "It's OK. You really didn't know huh?" She shook her head furiously, although he could only see her hair. He didn't believe that she had known about the rather cruel hazing that all of the freshman had been put through. Especially him, because of his feelings for Caroline. "Are you alright?"

"I feel so stupid," She whispered, "I mean, I had sex with him."

"Yeah, you clearly have bad taste," He teased her. She looked up at him. "Too soon?"

"A little," She nodded. He kissed her, which took her by surprise, just like how firm and toned he was, that he was such a good kisser was so unexpected. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands in the small of her back pulling her close.

"I love you Cara." He whispered, looking down at her with those big brown eyes of his. Connie's eyes. She swallowed.

"Jack," She whispered, "This is crazy."

"What's so crazy about it?" He asked.

"Well," She sighed, "You're two years younger than me, we've known each other since we were in diapers. My boyfriend just kicked the crap out of you and then tried to rape me," He nodded, "You can see how this isn't exactly an ideal situation right?" He kissed her again. "Oh Jack," She whispered coming up for air and he quickly captured her lips in another kiss. She felt like a girl in an old fashioned movie. The beautiful girl saved from peril by the handsome rogue. Jack really did look the part of the dashing old Hollywood hero too, with his flowing blond hair that he got from his father and those same big emotional brown eyes. And he was such a good kisser, all power and domination, but just soft enough that she felt safe surrendering herself to him.

"I ate dirt for you," He said, "I think I've earned a few minutes of craziness." She nodded and reached up to kiss him again. "Caroline," He said firmly and shook his head.

"No, but I agree with you," She smiled, "Let's do it. I love you too," She looked up at him, "Kiss me again."

"You've been kissed enough today I think," He smiled letting go of her.

"Fine," She said, "But don't be surprised John Joseph Germaine when I never let you kiss me again." She crossed her arms.

"Oh you'll let me kiss you again," He smirked, "You looked way too happy a second ago. I haven't seen you that happy since Ducky had puppies when you were ten." She smiled shyly. It was so like Jack to remember when Ducky had her puppies. "Which I appreciate, being held anywhere near the same level as her."

"Well you know," She shrugged, "I trained you both." He laughed. "Jack," She whispered and hugged herself close.

"I've got you Cara," He said softly. She felt safe, Jack had her.

* * *

The next morning Caroline woke up and stretched and then giggled. She couldn't wait to see Jack. The three kisses were fresh in her mind, and she wanted more. Not more than kissing, she wanted to take it slow, but she definitely wanted more kissing. She giggled again and pulled her covers over her head.

"What are you so happy about?" Pam said from her bed, "Did Jeremy like fuck you extra special or something?"

"Jeremy, that stupid prick, can rot in hell," She said pulling her covers off her head and popped out of bed. Pam looked at her as she landed next to her on the bed, "OK, so you can't tell anyone."

"OK," Pam laughed.

"Last night, I broke up with Jeremy," She said, "And I had the three most amazing kisses of my life." She squealed.

"You little skank," Pam tickled her, "Who with?"

"This is the part you can't tell anyone," Cara said simply. Pam nodded, "With Jack."

"Jack who?" Pam said, Caroline looked at her. "Wait? Jack Germaine?" Caroline nodded. "Cara! Ew!"

"Why ew?" Caroline frowned.

"Um, because he's a freshman," Pam said, "Duh!" Caroline sighed, "Plus you've known him since like he was a fetus."

"That's what's so amazing about it," Caroline sighed, "It's like, I don't need to worry about anything because he already knows everything about me." She closed her eyes, "And he loves me anyway. And I don't have to pretend anything with him, you know like, I don't have to pretend I'd never even consider some Friday nights I'd rather just curl up and watch an old movie with Ducky than go to a party. "

"But you can't tell boys things like that," Pam frowned, "They don't think it's sexy."

"But Jack already knows that stuff about me," Caroline tried to explain, "And he loves me anyway."

"And think about Jack," Pam said, "I mean, Jeremy and those guys were being really hard on him anyway because he _liked _you, now he stole Jeremy's girlfriend, they might kill him."

"Well, I'll let Jack make the decision," Caroline said. She stood up and got dressed quickly.

"Wear something conservative!" Pam said. "You don't need everyone calling you a slut today." Cara sighed and pulled on a sweater. She walked outside, and felt herself get pulled close to someone, she already knew his body by heart.

"Hi," Jack whispered.

"Hi," She giggled and he kissed her. "Mm, Jacky," She mumbled, "Not here, everyone will see."

"So?" He laughed, "I don't care? Do you?"

"I'm just worried about you," She shook her head. "Jeremy,"

"I can take care of myself," He whispered and kissed her again.

* * *

**Review Please! Again sorry about the wait.  
**


	10. Release The Rage

**Author's Note: OK, so I know its been a while. I've been very bad, but I'm doing an updating blitz this week, all the stories I've been neglecting are getting at least one chapter inside of the next week, so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 10: Release The Rage  
**

Caroline sat at her desk at St. Clair typing. The article was really taking shape and she was happy with it, it and Jack were about the only things she was happy with at the moment. She'd never felt this much anger towards her mother before and she had absolutely never been this mad at her godfather.

"Surprise," She turned around and frowned seeing Rick, "I volunteered to pick you up."

"Why?" She said, "I'm kind of mad at you."

"Yeah," He nodded, "I figured. Are you going to be much longer?"

"I don't know," She said, "I'm kind of on a roll." He nodded. "You don't have to wait. I'll call Mom when I'm done."

"That's OK," He shrugged. "I'll just wait outside."

"Fine," She said staring at the screen. She refused to look at him. He sighed and walked out, bumping into Chloe.

"Riley," She smiled and crossed her arms, not angry but amused by his sudden appearance. She'd been expecting him sooner. "What are you doing here?"

"Just picking up Cara," He shrugged. She looked at him. "She's kind of pissed at me. She found out about some stuff recently."

"About you and her mother," Chloe said. "I guessed, the article she's working on got significantly more man hating. I figured there was something with you, or Scott or she broke up with her boyfriend."

"Two out of three actually," He nodded. "Me and the boyfriend."

"Did you ever sleep with her?" Chloe asked, "Or is this a long burning unconsummated tragic Edith Warton type affair?"

"There was no affair Chloe," Rick shook his head, "And it's fairly one sided. Julie's never felt the same way back, there was a time when maybe," He laughed. "It's not important, it's past me."

"Mm," Chloe said, "Sure, whatever. I can send her home now, if you want." Rick shrugged. "Or not. It was good seeing you." Caroline walked out. "How's it going Caroline?"

"It should be ready next week," Caroline nodded. "I'm ready to go now."

"Obviously," Rick nodded. She walked out. "She's sixteen. I'm chalking it up to that."

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, "Sure."

* * *

"Seriously?" Richie said bouncing on his bed. Julie looked at him and laughed. "You really think that I can go?"

"Your dad and I have talked about it," Julie nodded, "And if you really don't want to go to that school anymore, we'll pull you, but you will go to Eden Hall, OK?"

"OK," Richie nodded. "Mom, really, thanks."

"Yeah," She whispered, and hugged him. "Just, I'm sorry, for how hard it was for you."

"It wasn't your fault," Richie shook his head. "I mean, I just didn't fit in." He looked at her, "Mom, um, I do have to ask, I mean,"

"Rick is not your father Richie," She sighed, "I never," She said, "Dad and I separated for a while, before you were born."

"I know," He whispered, "Cara told me." She nodded, "But I was born right after."

"Richie, please don't worry about it OK," She sighed. He nodded. "Sleep tight OK," She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom." He smiled. Julie turned out the lights and walked down the hall into Scooter and her room. He was already in bed, sitting reading.

"Hey," She smiled crawling in with him.

"Hey," He said and kissed her absently. He'd given up trying more at this point. They were just at a dry point in their sex life. They'd had them before, none this long, but it would pass. "How'd Richie take the news?"

"He was pretty happy," Julie said, with a laugh. She kissed him again. He looked at her.

"What is this?" He laughed. She shrugged and smiled.

"Just the past few days," She mumbled, "I've realized how lucky I am." She kissed him again, this time he kissed her back, she lay back as he rolled gently on top of her, "And how much I've missed you."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the societal questioning of my son's paternity would it?" He teased and kissed her again.

"It means everything to me that you've never asked," She whispered. He kissed her.

"I never needed to," He said. "I know you were always mine. Even when I was too stupid to see it." They kissed gently. They'd been together for nearly twenty years. Nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

Caroline sighed getting out of Rick's car.

"Cara," He said, she stopped and looked at him. "You can't stay mad at me forever kid."

"Wanna bet?" She slammed the door and walked away. He groaned and pushed his head back.

"She's sixteen," He whispered to himself and started the engine.

Caroline smiled for the first time all day seeing Jack waiting outside of her dorm for her. She ran to him and kissed him.

"Mm," She whispered, "I missed you so much."

"We were apart for three hours," He laughed. "If you get too needy," He started to caution her, but she kissed him again. "Have you told your parents?"

"No," She sighed, "Have you?"

"No," He shook his head. "Richie though," She looked at him wide eyed, "Kidding."

"What are we going to do Jack?" She sighed. He ran his hands through her hair.

"Cara," He whispered, "I've already told you I don't care what anyone else thinks." She nodded. "That includes our families. If I have you I don't need anything else." He kissed her again.

"How are you only fourteen?" She shook her head. He laughed. "Things are just so weird right now. I mean with Rick and my mom, and, the internship."

"So we'll take it slow." He said softly. "Come here," He hugged her close, "Like I said, I just want you, nothing else matters."

"I love you," She whispered. He looked at her. "Is that weird for me to say?"

"It's unexpected," He laughed, "I love you, but I always have. I wasn't sure you," She kissed him.

"I love you," She whispered. It was incredibly freeing to say. They kissed again and he pulled her close. "Don't let me down OK?" He ran his thumb gently across her jawline.

"Cara," He whispered. "I wouldn't dream of it. I know the consequences of pissing you off." She laughed and smacked him in the chest.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


End file.
